Percy Jackson One-Shots
by crazygirlxx
Summary: One-shots of Annabeth, Percy, and some other characters. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Pretty

** Pretty**

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Annabeth and Percy were in her dorm room watching the Titanic Annabeth's favorite movie. The second being The Notebook.

"What?" Percy looked at her confused.

"I asked if you think I'm pretty."

"Of course. You're beautiful. Inside and out." Annabeth smiled.

"Thank you but do you think that there are days where I like look ugly or something?" Percy resisted the urge to laugh.

"I cannot believe you are asking me this right now. Why?"

"Well... Today Chelsea and her two "friends" called me an ugly ass and then another guy was walking past me on the street and said,'Move it Bulldog.'" Percy stared at her in awe. "Ad Bulldogs are ugly so..." Percy started laughing. Hard. He wouldn't stop. Then Annabeth slapped him

"You are ridiculous. _Chelsea _is jealous of you and that dude was probably just having a bad day."

"Yeah but two people in one day. They looked like they really meant." Annabeth wasn't one to worry about her looks. But now she has a boyfriend and has to at least look appealing. "I don't really know if I'm pretty or not. I mean when boys say you look good. They don't really have good fashion sense. And girls are all about drama and will just lie to you to embarrass your ass."

Percy laughed even harder and shook his head. "Wise Girl," he took her face in his hands. "You are the most magnificent gorgeous woman I have ever seen. More beautiful than even Aphrodite. And that's saying something. She the goddess of beauty for crying out loud." Annabeth pouted.

"Woman? You're just saying that to make me feel better." She punched his arm lightly and tried not to smile.

"I have told you that more times than I can count. You should already know you're beautiful."

"I really love you Seaweed Brain."

"No need to feel insecure. You are so pretty and I love you too Wise Girl." They smiled and continued watching the movie.

_Best boyfriend ever!_ Annabeth thought.


	2. Jealousy

**Jealous**

Annabeth was teaching her archery class in Camp Half Blood They were 12 and 13 year olds and were actually pretty good for such young children. Ever since the war with Kronos the gods have actually kept their promise. The one Percy made them keep to claim their children when they were 13 or younger. She was very surprised at them for doing that. _I guess their trying to be better parents. Finally. _Annabeth thought.

So here she was teaching Adrianne to aim the note correctly. She wasn't very good for an Apollo kid. There was this one time she actually aimed it-the tip of the arrow- at herself. Annabeth was lucky to have seen her before Adrianne killed herself. But luckily she had gotten a bit better.

Annabeth was just teaching Tamara an Aphrodite girl to shoot when she saw them. Haley Barbour and Auna Salazar two Demeter girls were being taught by her boyfriend Percy Jackson. They were 16 and Percy was 18. Ever since the fight with Gaea he was more muscular and taller and just hot. His face had matured and he looked like a man. Very sexy. Annabeth would have swooned if she wasn't so angry. They knew who he was dating but didnt even care. If she didnt know any better she would have thought they were Aphrodite girls. Annabeth left Tamara to practice. She walked a bit closer to see exactly how they were flirted. This was gonna be hilarious!

"Percy can you help me adjust my arrow?" Haley asked smiling. She looked like she wanted to look seductive but it wasnt working.

"Sure," Percy said. He put his arms around her and showed her how to do it.

"Awe thank you. You are so sweet...and gentle." Haley saw Annabeth and smirked leaning into her boyfriend. Annabeth was about to storm over there and slap her. But, she stayed composed...on the outside. Percy looked confused and leaned away.

"Okay. Practice your aim and I'll help Auna." Haley looked frustrated with the response to her. She faked a smile and flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and continued to practice. Although she was still staring at Percy. Annabeth couldn't believe what she was wearing. She was wearing Jean short shorts and a sea green tube top that showed alot of cleavage and matched Percy's eyes. She also had on 4" black heels and silver hoop earrings. She looked ready for a date with all that make up on her face.

Percy went over to Auna much to her pleasure. Auna was actually a good archer and was really pretty. Any guy would dump their girlfriend for her in a second. Auna had long blonde hair that went to her butt. Haley was short but Auna had long legs that made most boys drool. Today she had it in a super high ponytail that framed her face wonderfully. She had her makeup done and it looked like it was by a professional. She had on a ocean blue T-shirt that was also a V-neck. You could see the curve of her full breasts but not as much as Haley's. She wore white capric and black sequined flats. She had silver earrings that had a smiling sun. Her eyes were green a dark green that seemed to see straight through your soul. She looked unusually pretty and was actually flirting very nicely. Annabeth was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"So Perce since I'm already pretty good at this archery crap," Percy raised a perfectly shaped dark eyebrow. "I mean this archery stuff is fun but we can have a lot more fun in my cabin." She stepped even closer and pressed her body against his. Of course Percy was still clueless and had no idea what was going on. Annabeth was ready to kill that bitch.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. It's fine if you wanna go to the beach. I know how you sons of Poseidon like the water."

"Sorry Auna but I'm going on a date tonight with my girlfriend tonight. And there's only one son of Poseidon" Auna trailed her hand down his shirt.

"I can do whatever she's gonna do even better." She pouted and put her hand on his groin. Just as Percy was about to slap it away Annabeth notched an arrow. It lodged itself in her shirt and pinned her to a tree. Annabeth walked up and slapped her. HARD.

"Listen whore. If you ever put your hand there again I will cut off your fingers one by one slowly and painfully." Auna nodded quickly frightened by Percy Jackson girlfriend's glare. She ran away after Annabeth took out the arrow with Haley following.

"Jealous much?"

"Hey everything from the waist down is mine."

"What about the waist up?" He smirked wrapped his arms around her. She was pulled closer to him so their bodies were touching. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"That too." Percy laughed.

"It's amazing what jealousy can make you do."

"Shut up".


	3. Wedding

**Wedding **

"Oh my gods! Ohmygods!" I fanned myself widely. I was panting uncontrollably and sweat was dripping down my forehead. Hopefully my make up wasn't ruined. I know. I know. A daughter of Athena worrying about make up? But it was my WEDDING DAY! I had to look appealing to my soon-to-be-husband. I was about to walk down the aisle and seal my future. I love him with all my heart but I still couldn't help being nervous. We were in my cabin getting ready.

"Annabeth come on. You have known him for _13 years! _Nothing could go wrong!" Thalia tried to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

"Really Annabeth. You look fantastic, the place looks fantastic, and Percy loves you. What can go wrong?" Piper asked. Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, and Piper were my bridesmaids. Thalia was my maid of honor.

"He says 'I do Rachel', he decides he doesn't want to have the wedding today, my mother kills him 'by accident'-" Reyna cuts me off. Laughing. I glared at her.

"This is no time for laughing!" My voice is off pitch and I sound like a squirrel. Reyna continues laughing and the others join her. That's when I leave.

The wedding is taking place in Camp Half Blood. It's under a white canopy and chairs and tables are set out covered with sea green and grey tablecloth. It's really pretty. Piper was right the scenery is beautiful. So was I. I was wearing a white silky dress that hugged my body from the chest to my waist. It showed some cleavage but not much. Very modest. The rest of it flowed loosely and it dragged behind me so I had to hold it up while walking.

I walked through the woods to calm myself since I still had about 15 minutes until the wedding starts. I thought about the pros to try and calm my nerves but my mind still kept straying to the bad thoughts.

_What if he decides he doesn't love me? What if he decides he still likes Rachel? What if he thinks just because we went through Tartarus we didn't belong together? _At the thought of the torture Percy and I had to go through I shivered. It was terrible but Percy was always there even when I thought he wasn't. So of course he loves me! Right?!

I kept on walking through the woods. Faster this time. My shoes fell off as I began to run. I was panting soon and then I came to the lake. I sat down and splashed some water on my face. I didn't care that I got dirty. It was a test. A test for Percy. I wanna see if he really truly loves me no matter what I look like. he tells me all the time. But for some stupid reason I still don't believe him! I mean he's been saying it for 9 years!

As I continued to think about Tartarus I got even more worked up. My breathing was heavier and soon I let out a scream. Everyone came running to the forest while I sat there.

"PERCY! Where are you! Please?! Don't leave me!" Percy rushed to my side. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. He hugged and whispered to me. "I'm right here. I'm right here. I'll never leave you. I love you."

"I do," I said after I calmed down. Everyone was around us looking worried. Piper was hugging Jason and Thalia was leaning against Nico. She quit the Hunters a while ago. Reyna was holding Leo's hand. It's surprising that they actually got together. He realized Calypso wasn't the right one. But he still got her off the island.

Percy looked at her lovingly and smiled. "I do" Zeus the "pastor" called for the rings. We exchanged rings on the ground and kissed. The whole speech wasn't needed. We both loved each other enough to know we would be together till death do us part.

All our friends clapped and cheered.

This was the best day ever.


	4. Dancing

**Dancing**

"Perce I'm going out to the store." I tell my boyfriend of 3 years. I pick up my purse and walk toward the door. I had moved into his apartment and we are living happily together. Percy looks up from the T.V. screen. Seriously every single time he looks at me all I see is love. So much love!

"Why?" I roll my eyes. He doesn't like it when I go out alone and has to know why, when, and where.

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me!" he whined. I sigh and smile deciding to tell him.

"Tampons." I laugh so hard I almost pee my pants. His jaw drops and his eyes practically bug out of his head. He reminds me of Bugsy in the movie _Bedtime Stories. _Gods I love Adam Sandler. Oops. ADHD acting up.

"Oh..."

"Bye Percy. I love you."

"L-l-love you." He keeps blinking still in shock. I leave not knowing what's in store for me when I get home.

**Percy **

After I get over the initial shock that my girlfriend just told me she was going out for tampons I stand up looking for something to do. I'm bored and a little sick of the T.V. I walk to our bedroom and see Annabeth's grey iPod and speakers on her nightstand. I grin getting the best idea ever. Well to me it is...

**Annabeth**

After I get what I need I walk back to the apartment. It's a pretty convenient area. You can just walk to stores and it saves money. Although I like to drive to the grocery store. That's when I'm doing some serious shopping. Gods I sound like an Aphrodite kid. I shudder and take the elevator. As I open the door and look up I bust out laughing.

Percy is moving his hips and swinging his shirt above his head. He's also singing to the song _I'm Too Sexy _by Right Said Fred. The music is blasting through my speakers which are hooked up to my iPod.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirts_

_So sexy it __hurts _

_And I'm too sexy for Milan _

_Too sexy for Milan _

_New York and Japan_

I scream still laughing like crazy and close the door. Percy whips his body around and shrugs. He continues dancing and I have no choice but to take out my phone and video it.

It got 16,783 views on YouTube and counting.


End file.
